


there is only the forest

by Anonymous



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Anna is lost, or near enough to it.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	there is only the forest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober day 20: TOTO, I HAVE A FEELING WE'RE NOT IN KANSAS ANYMORE.

The trees are so very, very tall. Stretching up and on forever as they blot out the north star with hungry limbs, tangling over the narrow path she's not so sure is even beneath her anymore, filling her vision with row after crooked row of trunks that obscure every landmark she's ever known. No melody echoes mockingly through the trees anymore, in the voice of a waiting vulture dressed as a songbird. The space between trees here is more silent than any wild place should be.

She almost misses the ice, by now. At least ice could be skirted around, or avoided. The wood is all around her, boxing her in; it doesn't hide itself from her, but hides the world.

The cold winter air bites at every inch of exposed skin it finds, and sets her shivering again. Snow has begun to pile amid the tree roots. She cannot remember when it began. Her head is still aching from the fall earlier, where the Beast first confronted her.

There is no sign of the house, nor Father, and Mother's rhymes have begun to fail her. Though she has no doubt she was right to drive off the Beast, she cannot silence the horrible, cynical little voice in her heart as it worries that maybe, this is worse. 


End file.
